Translation
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Frisk meets a new friend, and Papyrus comes to translate their language. (AU, Undertale fic.)


"Who are you?"

He stays silent. The same way you've always seen him. Despite the grin on his face, you could see the sadness in his eyes. He looked to the ground and flattened the robe he wore. He looked back up at you before moving his hands in multiple gestures.

You tilt your head in confusion.

The man sits back down and looks around the room. The grin is still on his face, as with the scars spread on his skull. You ask again. "Who are you?"

He turns back to you and stares. He raises his hands, repeating the previous gestures. You still do not understand. He sighs, which was the first sound you've heard from him. He looks back to the ground and claps his hands together patiently.

You grab the cell phone out of your pocket and dial a number. It rings a few times before the receiver picks up.

 _ **"SANS, FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP PRANK CALLING ME!"**_

The man looks up, eye sockets widening a bit in surprise. You couldn't tell if he was startled by the noise or if he recognized the voice. You tell your friend that it was you.

 _"Oh, Frisk! I'm sorry. Sans has been calling me repeatedly asking if our refrigerator is running. Which, of course it is! How else would I keep my spaghetti cold?"_

You hear a few shuffling noises before he clears his throat.

 _"You need something?"_

You explain your situation about the man in front of you. He curiously tilts his head, as if he was interested in what you had to say.

 _"Ooh! Sign language? I know that! Give me a few minutes and I, the Great Papyrus, will be there to serve as your translator!"_

The sound of the call ending rang in your ear. You pressed a button and put your phone away. The man leans forward and makes several more gestures that you still do not understand. They were quicker than before. He gets up and walks towards you, repeating some more.

You shake your head. "I don't understand."

He stops. For a moment, you swore you saw some color in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. He sat down and clasped his hands again, closing his eyes. It reminded you of when you first saw him. You walk over and sit next to him.

He opens his eyes and looks at you in surprise. You hand him a piece of a cinnamon bun. He gives you a smile and takes a piece off, then eats it. You ask, "Do you like it?"

He nods, and you recognize the next signal he gives you. _"Thank you."_

Before you could reply, you heard the door open and you jumped in surprise. Papyrus came strolling in, eye sockets closed and his chest puffed out as per usual.

"Aha! Human! How did I find you, you may ask? Well, it was simple! I, the Great Papyrus, just had to open every single door in this place until-"

His voice stopped as soon as he opened his eye sockets. His eyes weren't locked on you, but of the man that side beside you. They stared at each other, and you looked at them in confusion.

 _"D-Dad..?"_

You turned to the man next to you, eyes widened in surprise. He gave you a nervous smile in return, fidgeting with his hands. Papyrus took a couple step forward.

"I-Impossible! Sans said our father died in the Core years ago! I, the Great Papyrus, shall _NOT_ believe that this imposer is my father!"

You ignored the rest of Papyrus' outburst and stood in surprise. You looked at the man and asked, "You're W.D. Gaster?"

He nodded, followed by another series of gestures. You gave an expectant look to Papyrus, who was too busy staring at the man to notice. You had to nudge him in order for him to look at you.

"O-Oh! Yes! Well... _ahem_ ," He cleared his skeletal throat. "This _imposer_ said, 'And you are Frisk, correct?'"

You turned to the man and nodded. You asked, "How did you know my name?"

The man gave Papyrus more gestures, and the skeleton translated: _"Who wouldn't know of the human that came in hopes of breaking our barrier?"_

He leaned forward and extended an arm out to you. You stared at the hole in his hand, confused on how to shake it. He gave you a smile before taking his arm back and stood up straight.

Papyrus crossed his arms and walked over Gaster. He observed the man by walking in circles around him and placing a gloved hand to his jaw in thought. "Hmmm...you don't _look_ like my dad."

Gaster stared at him, and you could tell that he was a little pained by what he said. Papyrus ignored this and stepped back next to you, exclaiming: "Aha! The Great Papyrus has an idea!"

He leaned down and whispered to you: _"We'll take this imposer over to Sans. If either of us knows who our father is, it's him!"_

You blinked, a little confused on what he said. Papyrus stood back up straight and held his hand out towards Gaster. He said,

"After careful thought from the human and I...we have decided to take you back to Snowdin with us! Come!"

Without even getting approval from Gaster, Papyrus trotted out the door. You looked back at him and noticed that he was standing here, confused. You held your hand out towards him.

He looked at you and hesitated. He then placed his hands in yours, and you could feel your fingers go through his palm. Still, you managed to get a good grip of his fingers and led him out the door and behind Papyrus.

* * *

"Ah! Here we are!" Papyrus exclaimed, hands proudly on hips at the town before them. "Snowdin: Home of Papyrus! Much cooler than the Core, wouldn't you agree?"

Gaster stared at the town before them. You saw that he was observing Papyrus' house from afar. When Papyrus turned to him, Gaster gave him a nod just for the sake of amusing him. You'd know because neither of you were listening.

"Aha! There's my brother now!" Papyrus exclaimed, pointing to a short, chubby figure from afar that happened to be standing near Grillby's. "Let's go talk to him!"

With that, he proudly made his way through the snow over to Sans. You and Gaster followed behind him, looking less excited and proud to be there.

When the three of you reached him, Papyrus exclaimed: **"SANS!"**

The skeleton jumped a bit, taken aback by the sudden outburst. He turned around and asked, "Yeah, Papy-"

His eyes widened at the sight of Gaster. Papyrus stepped aside and placed his hands on hips. He said, "Sans, the human has claimed to find our father, but I do not believe that this is him."

"Bro," Sans turned to him. "That's Gaster."

"It is!?" Papyrus asked, turning back to him in surprise. He said, "Gee, Dad! You look terrible!"

Gaster gave Papyrus a look. He looked back at the skeleton and gave him a few gestures with his hands. You saw Sans stare at him. He asked, "Where have you been, Gaster?"

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded. Sans rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. _Dad._ "

You watched as Gaster made more signals and gestures, not understanding any of it. Papyrus noticed this and leaned down next to you, whispering: _"Don't worry, human! Papyrus will translate everything for you!"_

With that, both of you watched Gaster give Sans several gestures. Papyrus translated: _"Yes, I was killed at the core years ago. That experiment I made killed me."_

"I told you so," Sans crossed his arms. Gaster hesitated, unsure on what to say. He gave a few more gestures.

 _"Papyrus is the coolest and best skeleton to have ever lived in the Underworld."_

You gave Papyrus a look. He returned it, asking, "What!? He _SAID_ that, I swear!"

Sans looked at the ground, arms still crossed. Gaster stood in front of him, giving his son a sympathetic look. He gestured.

 _"I'm sorry."_

You watched as Sans continued to stare at the ground. Gaster frowned at the lack of the response and bowed his head, closing his eye sockets. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, Sans suddenly embraced him, saying: _"I love you."_

Papyrus got out from his spot next to you and ran over to them, exclaiming: "And I, the Great Papyrus, love you, too!"

With that, he glomped Gaster, causing the three of them to fall over into the snow. You quickly made your way over to them to see if they were okay. Once you saw the three of them practically crying and embracing each other tightly, you smiled.

Of course they were alright. They're a family.


End file.
